Give me a full update Rei one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: You work in a beyblade shop, and someone unexpected stops by. YouXRei One shot request by Gibson1319.


**AmTheLion:** So I finally managed to finish this. I'm so very sorry it took me forever. But university takes up a lot of time. Either way. A Rei one shot for Gibson1319. Enjoy :3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

* * *

**Give me a full update [Rei one shot]  
for Gibson1319**

"Careful with those boxes. They're heavy." Your uncle says as you bend down to lift a couple of brown boxes with beyblade parts. You simply nod and strain your muscles to get them into your arms. Wobbling you walk into the shop to get the parts in place.

"Hi there." A male voice interrupts your concentration and you lose the balance of the boxes. You expect them to crash down on the floor but someone catches the other side and help you place them on the counter.

"Sorry seems like I surprised you?" the guy says and for the first time your eyes lock on him. You stare at him in shock and surprise.

"Y-you're Rai Kon." You say surprised. He smiles and blushes.

"Yeh I am." You stare at him for another moment not believing it's really him.

"What are you doing here?" you ask to surprised to remember where you are.

"Isn't this a beyblade shop?" he asks suddenly unsure and flushed.

"Oh yeh it is. Sorry I just can't believe that a world champion is shopping here." You say quickly getting embarrassed yourself.

"It's all right. And well your shop is the only one in this area so I kind of had to shop here." He explained with a small smile. A light blush spread across your cheeks.

"So what can I get you?"

"Well I sort of need a full update." He held out his blade for you to see. Drigger was an impressive sight to any blader.

"It's beautiful." You said.

"Thank you." He blushed.

"Well I think Drigger is fully updated now. If you need anything more feel free to say so." You say and hand Ray his blade back.

"Thank you." He said and held out his hand. You placed the blade in it, as you did your fingers brushed against his skin. You both pulled your hands back, blushing lightly. For a moment none of you said anything. Before he cleared his throat.

"So maybe I'll drop by later." He said as he headed for the door.

"I'd like that." You answered. He turned and looked surprised at you.

"I-I mean if you want too." You corrected and looked down at your tools.

"Sure." He said with a smile, before walking out the door.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Rei visited the shop every day. He help you carry the boxes and you talked about the newest parts and techniques.

"It's coming new parts tomorrow, a few of the newest attack rings, the newly developed stabilizes cores and much more. I can't wait to see it!" you say exited as the two of you carry a new show off disk into the shop. You put it down alongside one of the walls.

"Really? Guess there will be a lot of customers tomorrow then?" Rei replied.

"Yeh, I won't get much free time." You continue with a laugh. Rei lowers his head a bit and don't look at you, he almost seem depressed.

"Rei? Is everything okey?" you look at him a bit worried. He looks up and gives you a small smile.

"Yeh I'm fine _. Don't worry, I was just thinking about something." Rei replies and walk ahead of you to get the box with parts for the show of window. You look after him and wonder what that actually meant.

* * *

The next day is, as expected, very busy. From the moment you get to work your hands are full. When lunchtime finally come you dump down in a chair in the backroom. You let out a sigh.

"You work hard don't you." Rei came over to you with a smile.

"I'm guessing you're hungry" he continues.

"Starving." You reply. He smiles and hand you a lunchbox. You open it and find a gourmet lunch, Scrambled eggs, sausages, tomatoes, onigiri and a small fruit salad for dessert.

"Wow it looks delicious. Did you make this?" you ask. A light blush plays across his cheeks as he nods. You light up and take a bite.

"Wah, it really is tasty." You exclaim and fill up with the mouth-watering food. He smiles and watch you eat. Once you're done you get up to return to the shop. You thank him and turn to the shop.

"_, wait." Rei grabs your hand and holds you back for a moment.

"I just wanted to ask you..." he takes a deep breath, you watch him with curiosity.

"Would you go out with me?" his face turns deep red. You stare at him for a moment not believing what's happening. You smile.

"Yes! Of course!" you jump into his arms and give him a big kiss. Your uncle shouts from the shop and you have to break apart.

"We'll arrange time later, I have to go help. See you." With another kiss you run back to the store with a wide smile on your lips. Leaving him smiling and blushing.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Sorry it's so short. Hope you still enjoyed it.

Please review

**Author:** AmTheLion


End file.
